User talk:Hetalia4ever
Sloshedtrain 22:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Places is not for stories that take place somewhere. Sheesh. It's for stories that specify a location. ClericofMadness 00:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I have just recently read your Hetalia stories and I must say you have spiked my curiosity for watching this show. I will also say that all of them are well written and I wish to see more, but I would also like to see a story that is not centred around a show, but rather something you make up on your own, I would love to see what you may produce. Of course this is only a request and it's entirely up to you, either way your next story will probably be as good as the others. PsyBox 08:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what to say.. I'm really touch by your words dude and I also wanted to thank you too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have discover Hetalia again! xD Thanks a bunch Hetalia4ever. You also made me happy ^^ Requiescat in pace 13:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fun I'm interested Hetalia :) sorry that I didn't notice the chat message earlier :( Requiescat in pace 13:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) YO DUDE! XD HELP ME GET AROUND HERE! Killua Len :3 <3 13:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC)YO Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoy my writing! I'll be sure to tell you when I have written any more if you're on the chat, and if I may remember. ^_^ Cheers! ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 12:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Deal Her block has been lifted. However, she needs to start updating the Article Listings and User Submission pages for herself for now on. MooseJuice 17:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I have something to tell you... I can't or won't be online for a really long time because I have a problem that requires my utmost attention to it... I hope I could sort it out alright Requiescat in pace 16:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I could say the same to you ^3^ Brace yourselves. Drama is coming. 13:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) hi DONNTTT GO TOOO CAMMPPP! T^T How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have tell the same lies? How many more times will I have to watch my friends die? 05:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban You were wondering why/ how long you were banned. You were banned from chat for posting inappropriate links. (I wasn't the one that banned you) The three-day ban expires 10:09, July 24, 2012. Cheese Lord (talk) 07:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) well, idk how to use this HAHAH! anyway, hi! this is apol xDD Apolxcore (talk) 16:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) not sure if my messsage was sent, but anyway, this is apol haha~ idk how to use this waaiiiii Apolxcore (talk) 16:48, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Note trying too offend you But if your pastas are men't too be crappy don't post them at all and instead post them here http://trollpasta.wikia.com better yet dont post them at all P.S. Detah Miku nenderoid would of been great if u hadn't had the auther dying at the end. [[User:Ghettonett|'Ghettonett']] Talk 15:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC)